


let's make the most out of it

by aceinmorewaysthanone



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aobajousai, Fukurodani - Freeform, Gen, Ghoul! Hinata, Johzenji, Karasuno, Nekoma, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romance is there, Tokyo Ghoul! AU, but i kind of mix my ideas with it too, ish, volleyball is there but not the main focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceinmorewaysthanone/pseuds/aceinmorewaysthanone
Summary: He remembers his dad offering him a cup of coffee for the first time, his eyes sparkling in amazement at the slightly bitter aftertaste, but continuing to sip to taste that initial sweetness.“Those are one of the only things we can drink normally in the human world, Shouyou.”“What is it called?”“Coffee.”“Coffee,” he whispered lightly, “I like coffee.”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou & Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou & Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	let's make the most out of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind this is unbeta'ed and fresh off the slab, enjoy!

Hinata remembered a lot of things. He remembered being his toddler self, barely able to stand on his two feet, wobbling around like crazy. 

He remembers his first steps, he remembers his dad’s enthusiastic claps and his mom’s fresh set of tears. He babbled then, calling out to his parents. 

He remembers when his dad came home with dinner hanging off his back. He could recall how fresh and red his shirt was. It was damp and slightly warm, and the metallic-scent wafting off of it made his mouth water.

_“Now, now, young man. If you’re so eager, why don’t you take a seat at the table and help your mom?”_

He remembers turning 6 years old and his dad taking him on his first hunting trip. Training, he called it. 

_“Training? Training for what?”_

_“Training for you. So you can protect mom, and eventually Natsu.”_

_“Who’s Natsu?”_

He remembers his dad’s grin and how warm it was, so much happiness radiated off of him then. 

_“Your future younger sister.”_

He remembers being excited as well. For Natsu’s arrival, pestering his parents when he’d get to meet Natsu, groaning whenever they said it’ll take time, be patient.

He remembers turning to ask his dad why mom was getting a bump on her tummy and his grin turned warm again, telling him that was Natsu. He had been so ecstatic, talking to Natsu about anything. Babbling on about things he saw in the city earlier, how excited he’d be when he meets her, how great of a big brother he’ll be when she arrives. 

He remembers his training. The countless lessons he’s ingrained in his mind during his training. To be perceptive, to be careful, cautious, not to trust anyone. He was trained by his dad to stomach human food, to chew it and swallow— no matter how much he wanted to spit it out, the fear of disappointing his dad back then was so much worse than the nasty taste in his mouth. 

_If you’re different, you’ll die_ . It was what he’d been taught. He learns a lot from his dad, and the human world. He was a little bit fascinated with the human world, and he voiced this out to his dad who only chuckled and whispered _me too. Though that fascination might be our demise one day_ is what Hinata doesn’t tell his son.

He remembers his dad offering him a cup of coffee for the first time, his eyes sparkling in amazement at the slightly bitter aftertaste, but continuing to sip to taste that initial sweetness. 

_“Those are one of the only things we can drink normally in the human world, Shouyou.”_

_“What is it called?”_

_“Coffee.”_

_“Coffee,” he whispered lightly, “I like coffee.”_

He remembers patiently waiting for dinner with his mom, helping her out with household chores due to her swelling ankles, when his dad stumbled in with dinner at the usual time, if not a bit later than usual. 

Dinner was very quiet that day. He could feel the stress radiating from his mom, as she excused herself from dinner and he immediately got up to help her climb into bed, making sure to leave a glass of water on her bedside table. His dad called him back into their dining room, a solemn and strict expression on his face, the one he usually used for training.

_“Shouyou, I have something really important to discuss with you. I need you to listen very carefully, okay? You can ask questions later.”_

_He nods._

_“I’ve— I’ve made trouble on another territory,” he tenses and grimaces at his son’s silence, but he can tell that he’s holding himself back from the questions hanging off his tongue, “I’m going to give you an address. I need you to memorize it, are we clear?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“If at any time this week, I do not return before our usual dinner time, whether it be a minute or even 30 seconds, pack your bags and go here.” He slides a notecard to his son to memorize. His son’s gaze is calculating and he knows it means he’s waiting for confirmation. “They are a close friend of mine. They are ghouls as well, mention my name and they’ll take you in. They’ll take care of you, mom and Natsu. You’re the man of the house now, alright? You’re strong, just like me.”_

_“Y- yes.”_

_Hinata sighs and treads his fingers through his son’s ginger locks, he dropped to his knees, pulling him to his chest tightly. Shouyou clung on tightly and sniffed. He sobbed onto his father’s shoulder for the first and last time._

Hinata remembers the change in the atmosphere from that day while waiting for his dad. There were 10 minutes left until their usual dinner time, but Shouyou felt something twisting in his gut, mumbling to himself the address he memorized 3 nights ago. He softly knocked on his parent’s room, telling his mom they might be leaving early. She nodded and smiled softly at him, opening her arms for a hug. 

“It’s alright, Shou. We’ll be okay, your dad will be okay.”

Her warm whispers were reassuring, as Shouyou pulled himself out of the hug to help his mom bring their belongings, as she gently cradled her stomach. 

“Let’s go, mom.”

* * *

Hinata remembered the sleuth of agents outside their door as they were about to leave, his eyes widening as he caught the words CCG plastered onto their jackets. 

“Mom, go that way, catch!” he hurled the cream-colored notecard to his mom, who caught it gracefully and pointed to their backdoor (which they only used for emergency situations). 

“Follow her!” One of the CCG agents commanded, tossing a kagune to his mates, “We’ll take care of the kid.” 

Hinata flung one of the heavier bags at the front agent’s abdomen, twisting his heel before making a mad dash to the dim-lit alleyways a few miles away from their usual route home. Before he could even take 10 steps, he hears a click from the opening of a briefcase and he feels a sharp blade pierce into his lower back.

A scream erupts from his throat. He trips, his forearms coming in contact with the gravel on the floor. He grits his teeth, his training was worse than this, he could bear this. He takes a look behind him, the agent is a few meters behind him. He clutches his injury and pushes himself up. He sees no need to use his kagune for this fight and risk the CCG’s tailing him just for that. 

He takes another glance at the agent that only smiles at him in mockery. The glint in his eyes are deadly and Hinata recognizes it as bloodlust, the same expression he sees when he goes hunting with his dad. Hinata’s on tunnel-vision, and he makes it to the dim alleyway where he can finally release his kagune. He uses it to push himself off the ground and use the roofs to his advantage in getting away. The stretch of his ukaku burns on the wound on his back. 

He whispers it into the wind as he’s running, the address of the apartment in the inner city, chanting their family name, actively wishing Natsu and his mom was safe. He jumps from tiled roof to tiled roof, sneaking glances behind him in fear. He knows it isn’t possible he’s lost them but he feels no more threatening presence near him. He lands on the ground with a thud, opting to roll to shoulder his fall, only to be reminded by the deep gash running along his spine. 

He recognizes a familiar presence, clearly distressed. His mom. Before he makes his way over where he senses the presence, he takes a few measures and jogs around the neighborhood discreetly. Only then, does he knock and wait for the jiggle of the doorknob. As he stands and waits, he now only lets his tiredness catch up to him, and now he can feel the pain from the gash, the speared kagune still ebbed into his flesh. _My god, it hurts like a bit-_

The front door opens. His mom is teary-eyed at his appearance, full of gashes and blood trickling at his side, her eye immediately catches the deep scale still stuck in her son.

“Mom, it’s fine,” Hinata frantically waves his hands around despite it hurting, but he didn’t want his mom’s stress levels to skyrocket, “I’m alright, see? I’m okay!”

Iwaizumi Ryusei gestures for his wife to whisk away the obviously distressed lady, and ushers in Hinata into their house.

“Aimi, take Hinata-san into our room and calm her down, I’ll help the kid. Call Hajime for me, please.” 

“Alright. Hinata-san, if you will. Shouyou will be fine, please calm down, this isn’t good for the baby.”

Both women disappeared from the living room, and Hinata stood there awkwardly with blood dripping onto the floorboards that weren’t even his. He attempted to wipe it with his sock before Ryusei chuckled at him, ruffling his damp hair fondly.

“Hey, your mom’s gonna be alright. If you can smile like that with a knife on your back, you must be really strong or care for your mom a lot.” 

“Well, if mom’s stressed, dad said it’s bad for Natsu..” Hinata grimaced at the mention of his dad. He only hoped that if his dad passed, it was at least peaceful. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Ryusei tugged him upstairs and sat him down on a white futon, reaching for a first aid kit hidden in the bathroom. Hinata took this time to assess the damage, how deep the wound was, and approximately how long it’d take to heal. Ryusei returned and called out to his son to bring him the bandages.

“Okay, Hinata-“

“..Shouyou, please.”

“Shouyou. Okay, Shouyou, this will hurt a bit. You can bite on something if it makes you feel better.”

Ryusei proceeded to disinfect his hands and slipped on his gloves, pulling at the polished hardened scale embedded deeply into the boy’s back. He was grateful that it didn’t hit anything vital, but the gash would definitely take a while to heal.

As if reading his mind, Shouyou voiced out shakily, “It’s gonna take a while to heal, right?”

Ryusei weakly hummed. He only needed to pull a little bit more, and the gash would bleed out onto the futon. He looked to see Shouyou’s face only to see that he was slightly clenching his jaw, but no signs of visible pain apparent. _God, what kind of training did Sora put this kid through?_

Hajime walked in with a fresh roll of bandages and handed them to his dad, sparing a glance at Hinata, and he grimaced at the deep wound. 

It was gonna be a long night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! Tell me your thoughts, and there will be 2 new chapters for 'flattery gets you nowhere' this week :) so look forward to it! <3 I'm pretty excited to flesh this fic out, I have so many ideas and the outline is very rough lol, but I'm gonna work really hard to bring it to life!! hope you guys stick around :)


End file.
